Captured
by Regnig-oftheblackforest
Summary: When Amon captures Korra, she must keep her wits about her, and find a way to escape. But it isn't easy to gain the upper hand on someone who's always two steps ahead of you...
1. Captured

A/N: So I wrote this monstrosity... Amon/Korra which is like, my current favorite crack ship...

Enjoy!

* * *

Only I could have three fics involving canon (or possibly canon, anyway) couples, and manage to finish the crack fic first. Such is life…

Part 1 of my Amorra fic. Amon's captured Korra, and Korra tries to figure out an escape before Amon can go through with his plans for her…

Rated T, may go up to M later, though… possibly…

"Wake up, Korra…"

Korra opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and her head was pounding. She blinked her eyes a few times to focus, trying to remember what had happened…

She'd been at the arena, and had been about to head back to Air Temple Island.

The Equalists! They had ambushed her! She'd fought them off, but they'd tied her up. Then that one with the electric kali sticks, the Lieutenant had hit her, and that's all she remembered until now…

Her vision became clearer, and she found herself looking at a grey metal wall.

It was freezing cold here, wherever here was. There was a dim light shining somewhere behind her. She tried to turn her head to look around, but she couldn't move, it hurt too badly. Her arms were suspended above her head, with what felt like heavy metal shackles, and she could feel the same things around her ankles.

"So you've finally come to," the deep voice spoke again. Korra's stomach felt like lead. She recognized that voice. Sure enough, Amon stepped in front of her. He chuckled softly as he seized her chin, and raised her head to his eye level. She flinched: her neck was stiff and painful.

"I'm glad. I was beginning to think that my followers had done some permanent damage," he said. She couldn't see past his mask, but she was sure he was smirking at her.

"Let me go," she ordered. She was careful not to show him any fear. The last time he had captured her, she had lost her head completely and broken down crying in fear. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She wouldn't give him any power over her.

"No." he said simply.

"Where am I?" Korra demanded.

"Somewhere safe," he said, tightening his grip on her chin. "A special place I procured just for you. My followers want me to destroy you, and I shall in the end. But for now, it suits me to have you alive."

Korra tried to squirm, but she still couldn't move.

"You should consider yourself lucky, girl," he continued, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I could kill you right now."

"Then why don't you?" she snarled, snapping her teeth at his hand. She tried to jerk her head away from him, but to no avail.

"I told you already. For the time being it suits me to keep you alive."

He removed his hand, and sauntered around her. She was very nervous now. She wished that she could look to see what he was up to.

She then yelped in pain as her ponytail was yanked. The pain only lasted for a moment, however, and she felt her hair fall loose. Amon appeared in front of her again, twirling her hair tie around his finger.

"You should wear your hair like this more often," he mused. His eyes were glittering maliciously behind his mask, and it made Korra feel sick.

"I like it pulled up. It's out of my way," she said defiantly. She scowled as he started to chuckle again.

"Well from now on, you will wear it loose in my presence," he ordered, fingering one of her side tails. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but she decided to keep being direct with him. He'd eventually get bored, and stop with his head games…

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want you here" he said simply, smugly.

"And why do you want me here?" she growled. He would not win this game. She would get the best of him…

He drew close now, standing nose to nose with his prisoner. Korra could feel her breath hitting his mask. She tried not to look him in the eyes, but his intense gaze drew her in. His eyes were a dark gray, glittering with pure malice, all of it directed at her.

"Learn to hold your tongue, Avatar, or I will remove it. Listen to me closely, now. I will not tolerate your backtalk or attitude. I am gracious enough to allow you to live, and you will show your gratitude by obeying me, and being still when you are in my presence…" He was cut off as Korra spit in his face.

He quickly drew back, Korra was pleased to see. He didn't bother to wipe the spit from the cheek of his mask, but began, to Korra's confusion, to chuckle again.

"No matter, you'll learn soon. You seem intelligent enough…" he sneered, backing away from her. "A few days in isolation will be a good first lesson. Behave yourself, and I will reward you."

The room suddenly became pitch black as the dim light went out.

"What's going on?" she demanded. There was no answer from her captor. "Amon?"

But there was still no answer. She could sense that he wasn't in the cell with her any longer, but she hadn't heard a door open or close. She tried to fidget again, and found that she was starting to regain some of her motion. The chi block must be wearing off. Good. Once she could bend again, she would try to find a way out...

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Some Amorra in the midst of the sea of Makorra... Regrets? None.

Please Review...


	2. Cold

A/N: Chapter 2! Please enjoy...

I do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Korra wasn't sure how long she stood there, limbs chained, in the darkness. She had quickly discovered that blocking her chi was not the only measure Amon had taken to ensure that she could not bend her way out of her prison. In addition to the metal cell, he was apparently pumping in freezing, dry air, inhibiting her ability to fire and water bend. She tried not to let it get to her. She kept reminding herself that she had grown up in the South Pole. Amon thought this was cold? He didn't know cold…

But after a while, the exhaustion of being forced to stand with her arms raised (which cut off her airway so badly that she feared falling asleep, lest she shift and suffocate) combined with extreme hunger and thirst, and she was quickly becoming worn out and discouraged.

She wondered what Amon was planning to do with her. She didn't understand why he didn't just kill her. He had made it clear that he wanted her destroyed, along with every other bender. Then she remembered his chilling words to her…

_"I'm saving you for last…"_

Why would he save her for last? Simply to make her suffer? He had told her that he would kill her in the end, but keeping her alive suited him for the time being. Why?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the dim light behind her suddenly flickered on. She closed her eyes quickly, trying to ease the pain that was throbbing in her eyes. After a moment, she opened them, and looked around for Amon. She twisted her head around, but he wasn't there. She noticed, though, that there was no door anywhere. How in the world did he get in and out then?

She turned her head forward again, and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

Amon was standing right in front of her.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she gasped out. Her mouth and throat were to dry and sore to raise her voice above a whisper.

"I hear you were misbehaving while I was gone," he said calmly, ignoring her question.

"What do you mean…" she whispered.

"My equalists tell me that you were screaming for the first few days after I left you," he continued, advancing on her. She stared at him defiantly, refusing to show the fear that was filling her.

"It's a shame, too. I was planning to reward you by unchaining your arms. But you insist on defying me…"

"You never said I couldn't scream!" she exclaimed hoarsely.

"But I did tell you to hold your tongue," he said, his hand reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a pearl knife. He turned it in his hands, and Korra could make out an inscription:

**_Never give up without a fight._**

"What I ought to do," he continued in that same even, menacing tone, bringing the knife to her throat in a swift motion. Her eyes grew wide. Would he do it now, kill her? "Is remove your vocal chords. I must confess, lovely as you are, you would be even more beautiful if you couldn't speak."

He gently skimmed her skin with the blade, and Korra could feel blood beginning to drip from the wound.

"But I suppose you wouldn't be able to serve me if you weren't able to talk. "

She stared at him silently as he sheathed the knife, and returned it to his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. The knife looked handcrafted, and very old.

"I claimed it in an early victory of mine. A trophy, much like yourself," he said, reaching up to wipe the blood droplets from her throat. Korra jerked out of his grip

She could see his eyes narrow behind his mask.

"A few more days of solitary, I think."

"What?" she gasped.

"I regret having to do it, but you must learn. I'm being generous enough to create a place for you in my new world, but you must learn how to fill it. Remain quiet this time, and next time, I will unchain your arms, and bring you some water. Misbehave, and next time it will be a lashing."

And with that, the light was extinguished again, and then there was silence. Korra thought she heard something above her, but couldn't see anything.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2... Christening this new show with a bang!

Please Review...


	3. Rough

A/N: Wow, thank you all who read and reviewed this crappy little fic. This ship, it does things to me. It tastes of crack, and reeks of perversion, and I just love it. And I'm stuck on my Tenzin/Pema fic, so this actually helps get the writing juices flowing. I'm almost done with the first chapter. Look for it soon.

I do not own the Legend of Korra.

**Captured**

* * *

Korra had always hated silence. Even at home, in the compound where she had lived completely isolated, it had never been totally silent. There was always the sounds of wolves and polar bear dogs howling, always the murmurs of the guards in the halls and below her window. When it went completely silent, it was a sign that something bad was about to happen, and it always sent a chill down her spine.

Even now, the lack of sound made her uneasy. Air blowing through the vents, and something dripping somewhere above her head. Other than that, nothing. Nothing that indicated there was any life anywhere near her. It filled her head with stupid fears. What if Amon had forgotten her? What if he was just going to let the cold and lack of food and water kill her, instead of doing it himself? She still had no way of indicating how long she remained there, chained in the darkness, but she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. Her throat was so dry it hurt, and she was so hungry she felt sick to her stomach. Her arms had long since gone numb, and her legs often started shaking beneath her, threatening to give way beneath her. She tried to pass the time by thinking up escape plan, but couldn't think of any practical ones. Hell, she didn't even know where the entrance of this damn cell was…

She wondered what was happening outside. Was Tenzin looking for her? Had Mako and Bolin replaced her on the team? Had Amon made any more advancements in his plans? Did the people of Republic City think she had abandoned them? Avatar Aang had disappeared, and the whole world had plunged into the Hundred Year War. What would happen if she couldn't find a way to escape? Could Amon truly rid the world of bending?

Surely not, she thought. Even if he could take bending away, new benders would just keep cropping up, wouldn't they? People would learn to hide it, and plan to fight back. Eventually Amon would have rebellion on his hands. Just as he persecuted benders, benders would soon turn on non benders. It would be absolute anarchy. Why couldn't Amon see that?

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by the dim light flickering on. She braced herself, and soon a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her. Amon pressed a cup to her lips, and tipped it. Korra felt a cool liquid touch her dry lips, and quickly gulped down the contents. She had never been so glad to have water before in her life, and felt like crying when the cup was emptied. She whimpered as the cup was removed from her lips. She silently cursed herself for letting herself appear weak, and Amon chuckled.

"You see, you can be reasonable," he whispered into her ear. His arms snaked around her again. "You simply need proper motivation…"

His hands roamed over her, and he pulled her up against him. His hands worked their way to her waist, and undid the tie of her fur pelt. She whimpered in protest, but he shushed her. The wrap fell to the ground, and his left arm worked itself around her waist. She tried to fight, but his grip on her was tight, and she couldn't move very well anyway, she was too numb and tired. His other hand gripped her breast hard, and started kneading it roughly. She hissed in pain as he squeezed it too hard, and he squeezed even harder in retribution.

"Quiet now," he muttered, burying his masked face into the nape of her neck as he continued his rough fondling. "So soft…" she heard him whisper. She could feel how hard he was, pressed up against her, and she fought to swallow the bile that was forcing its way up her throat.

"You're sick," she gasped out hoarsely. He laughed again, and his hand moved from her breast to her face. He cupped her chin, and moved her head backward, until she was looking him straight in his dark eyes.

"Sick?" he said. His eyes were stone cold and glaring at her, and Korra glared right back. "I've haven't even begun, little Avatar." His fingers crept down her throat, and gently stroked the mark his blade had left during their last encounter.

"Tell me something, Avatar. How would you like to be forcibly taken? Snatched right off the streets, and used by anyone who could over power you?"

Korra didn't respond, though she would very much have liked to scoff.

"Things like that have happened to many of my female equalists. I saved them, took them off the streets, and protected them. You dare imply that I would ever do something so despicable?"

He released his hold on her, and reached into his pocket. Korra glanced up, and saw him unlocking the shackles that held her wrists. They unlocked, and Korra fell to the cold metal floor with loud thud.

"And besides, if that were all I wanted from you, I would have had it by now."

Korra tried to get up, but her arms and legs were too numb, and she couldn't push herself up. She scowled up at him as he reached into his pocket once again, and pulled out an apple. He tossed it onto the floor beside her, and reached up towards the ceiling. Korra looked up, and saw a cable descending from a dark shaft above her. So that was how he got in and out…

He grabbed the cable, and was pulled upward, his eyes never leaving the girl laying on the ground. Korra watched him until he had vanished into the shadows.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Amon's not above:

Kidnap

Torture

Starvation

Cutting

Forcibly fondling a teenage girl

Most likely jerking off to that hair tie he swiped from her in the first chapter

and Just being an all around terrifying SOB

But rape? That's way out of bounds...

Amon, you might just be a hypocrite...

Thank you all for reading this. I'm tickled pink that so many people seem to be enjoying this.

Just a quick note: Yes, Korra still has her bending. Amon's done his best to neutralize it, but he hasn't taken it yet...

Please Review.


End file.
